The invention relates to a method of transporting persons in a building by means of an elevator installation, which comprises at least one elevator cage, wherein the elevator cage is entered by persons at least one first or at a second access story. The invention further relates to an arrangement for transporting persons in a building with at least one elevator installation, which comprises at least one elevator cage, wherein at least two access stories are provided.
Elevator installations for transporting persons are used in modern high-rise buildings. The persons are usually transported at similar starting times by an elevator installation to the respective work or office stories or at similar end times back to the access stories. Due to the high loading of the lift installations at these times use is made of complicated elevator control programs in order to increase effectiveness in the transport of persons. For example, a destination call control is used by way of which a passenger inputs his or her travel destination by means of an input device. An elevator control then assigns a elevator cage to the appropriate person on the basis of the desired destination story. It is thus achieved that persons having common destination stories are concentrated in the elevator cage so that the travel time of the elevator cage is not prolonged by numerous intermediate stops.
A control device for controlling an elevator installation with a multiple cage is known from EP 1 418 147 A 1. The multiple cage has several cage decks which are simultaneously accessible at a main stopping point by way of several main stopping planes. Two stories of a building can be simultaneously served by the multiple cage with one stop. A call registration device by means of which a passenger can input his or her desired destination story is provided at the main stopping point. In order to enable more rapid filling of the building and to minimise the number of intermediate stops of the multiple cage there is provided a computing unit constructed for the purpose of ascertaining, on the basis of the destination call input of the passenger at the main stopping point and on the basis of already allocated and/or placed travel requests, which cage deck of the multiple cage is to be assigned to the passenger at the main stopping point. The passenger is thus assigned to a level, which corresponds with his or her destination call input, enabling effective transport of persons by means of the multiple cage. After input of the destination call the passenger must then go to the corresponding level in order to enter the multiple cage at the appropriate level.
The assignment of persons to multiple cages by means of a destination call control and even the assignment of persons to single elevator cages by means of a destination call control requires a complex control. Notwithstanding this destination call control, delays in the transport of persons occur particularly at peak times since, for example, persons who have not input a destination call board elevator cages.
Against this background the object of the present invention arises as indication of a method and an arrangement for transport of persons in buildings in which the number of intermediate stops at stories of a building is minimised and shorter travel times are achievable.
The invention is based on the concept that modern office buildings usually have several access stories. If several access stories by way of which the building is opened up are present, the performance capability of the elevator installation can be increased if at least one destination story is allocated to each access story. In the case of the design according to the invention the elevator cage travels from a first access story to at least one fixedly allocated first destination story. Equally, an elevator cage travels from a second access story to at least one fixedly allocated second destination story, which in principle differs from the first destination story. According to the invention persons can be so guided to the access stories so that they are transported from an access story to the allocated destination story without an intermediate stop. Through guidance of persons to the respective correct access stories, persons with the same destination story enter the elevator cage at the same access story. From there the elevator cage travels directly to the corresponding destination story.
By contrast to the assignment, which is known from the state of the art, of elevator cages by means of destination call control here there takes place guidance of persons to access stories with fixed destination stories.
Thus it is ensured that, for example, the employees of a relevant company who daily travel to the same destination story always enter the elevator cage at the same access story and travel from there to their destination story. Persons of another company based in a different story use another access story from which an elevator cage travels to the destination story at which the other company has its offices. Transport in the elevator cages to further stories takes place without intermediate stops.
In a simple embodiment the invention can be performed already with an elevator cage which travels, in particular at appropriate times, from a first access story to a first fixedly allocated destination story and from a second access story to a second fixedly allocated destination story, wherein the first and second destination stories are different from one another. Thus, persons with the same destination stories are guided to the same access stories whereby travel times of the elevator cages are significantly reduced.
An efficient transport of persons is thereby made possible particularly at peak times. Flows of persons can be guided by the method according to the invention, wherein the several access stories are effectively utilised. There is avoidance of the situation that all persons who would like to be transported in this building wait for an elevator cage at a single access story and have to be assigned the elevator cages depending on destination call inputs. In addition, there is avoidance of the situation there persons not only of the first company, but also of the second company board the elevator cages at the first and second access story and travel from there to their destination stories. In this case the elevator cage would have to stop not only at the first, but also at the second access story, and also at the first and second destination story. It is more effective, particularly if two elevator cages are provided for transportation, to let an elevator cage travel from the first access story directly to the first destination story and the second elevator cage to travel from the second access story to the second destination story. The sole precondition for effective transportation is in this connection is that persons board the elevator cages at the correct access stories.
Advantageous embodiments of the invention can be inferred from the subclaims.
In a special refinement of the invention it is possible that a first group of destination stories is fixedly allocated to a first access story and a second group of destination stories is fixedly allocated to a second access story. In that case the first and second groups can essentially comprise different destination stories. However, it is also possible that the first and second groups of destination stories go to a common story, for example a changeover story. A reduction in the possible intermediate stops is thus achieved, whereby the travel time is minimised. Allocation of groups of destination stories to one access story is useful particularly when companies have offices in several stories. Thus, persons have in this access story only the possibility of selecting between the destination stories of the group to which the company and thus this access story are allocated.
It is particularly advantageous if the assignment of persons to the first or second access story is undertaken in accordance with the respective destination stories of persons by a building control unit independently of an elevator control.
For example, indicator boards can be used which illustrate the fixed allocation of destination stories to the respective access stories. Persons who want a first company can read off the respective access story and go there. This is particularly advantageous if the allocation of the destination stories to the access stories is variable so that employees of companies have to reorientate themselves on a daily basis with regard to from which access story an elevator cage travels to their destination story. In the case of nonvariable allocation of the destination stories to the access stories the assignment or guidance of persons to the access stories can be effected by a permanent inscription in the building.
In a special embodiment of the invention an access authorisation to an access story is checked by the building control unit. It can thus be ensured that persons without access authorisation do not get to the respective access story. The building control unit can allocate and indicate the respective access story to the persons in dependence on their access authorisation. In this connection the terms “story” and “access story” have a general meaning and signify an access region or a lobby located at the side of a door.
Checking of the access authorisation can be undertaken by means of, for example, a wireless transmission of an access code which is stored on an identification card. Persons carry the identification cards. The access code on entry into the building is interrogated by the building control unit either wirelessly or on a contact basis through introduction into a reader. The access authorisation is determined in dependence on the access code. If an access authorisation is present, a door or a barrier is opened which frees access to an access story. It is also possible to input an access code by means of an input apparatus in order to obtain access to an access story. For that purpose a person inputs his or her destination call or access code into the input apparatus, wherein there is shown on a display the respective access story from which an elevator cage travels directly to the desired destination story. It is thus possible to grant persons restricted access to public stories. On input of a non-public destination story, access is denied. If, thereagainst, the person inputs a permissible destination call for a public destination story, access is made possible to the access story from which an elevator cage travels to the public destination stories. The access authorisation can also be carried out in functional manner. Physical access is denied not by a door or a barrier, but the elevator cannot be called without authorisation. The elevator door itself in this case represents the physical barrier.
A co-ordination of the individual flows of persons can be undertaken in that the access authorisation is, for example, interrogated before the respective persons enter the access story. After determination of the access authorisation exactly the door or barrier is opened which leads to the access story to which the respective person is authorised for access.
Flows of persons can be efficiently co-ordinated by the method according to the invention so that, for example, persons who want a restaurant in the uppermost floor input the destination call ‘Restaurant’ on entry into the building and then there is allocated an access story from which an elevator cage travels directly to the story in which the restaurant is located. Other destination stories cannot be reached by restaurant visitors.
Beyond that it is also possible that after successful checking of the access authorisation to an access story the person having an appropriate form of access authorisation can change the destination story in the elevator cage. It is thus ensured that persons with special access authorisation (VIPs) after entry into a lift cage not only are transported to the fixedly allocated destination story, but can also go to other destination stories.
The method according to the invention can be used particularly efficiently if the lift installation has several elevator cages, wherein a first elevator cage serves the first access story and a second elevator cage serves the second access story. If beyond that still further elevator cages are arranged in the elevator installation for transport of persons it is possible that several elevator cages travel from one access story fixedly to one destination story or that there is provided an additional elevator cage for the transport of persons to other destination stories for which no fixed allocation is present.
In a preferred embodiment of the invention the destination stories are fixedly allocated to the access stories only at specific times. The fixed allocation of destination stories to the access stories is offered particularly at peak times in order to efficiently cover the increased transport requirement. Between peak times all destination stories in the building can be reached by the elevator cage.
In a preferred refinement of the invention it is possible to use the fixed allocation of destination stories to the access stories in combination with a destination call control. This variant offers itself particularly when several elevator cages are present which serve a group of fixedly allocated destination stories.
In the case of an arrangement according to the invention for the transport of persons in a building with an elevator installation the elevator installation comprises at least one elevator cage, wherein at least two access stories are provided and at least one respective destination story is allocated to each of the destination stories.
In an advantageous embodiment it is provided that a building control unit undertakes the assignment or guidance of persons to access stories in accordance with their destination stories, wherein the building control unit is advantageously coupled with access terminals. The access terminals can be constructed as part of the building control unit. The access terminals receive an access code in wire-free manner, on a contact basis or by user input. An access authorisation is determined from this access code directly in the access terminal or in the building control unit and an access story is displayed to the person or access is granted to the corresponding access story.
In a further advantageous embodiment there is provided at least one access barrier in the form of a door or barrier which is opened or closed in dependence on the access authorisation.
In addition, an indicating device for indication of an association of the destination stories to the access stories is preferably provided. The indicating device can be constructed in the form of a display in order to indicate a variable allocation of access stories to destination stories. The indicating device can, however, also be constructed as a simple information panel in the case of a fixed allocation.
In a special refinement of the invention elevator cages with several part cages separate from one another are used in order to achieve efficient transport of persons. For this purpose the elevator cage is, for example, divided vertically or horizontally. In the case of a vertical separation of the elevator cage the elevator cage can be entered from two sides, wherein the part cage able to be entered from one side of the access story travels to a specific destination story and the part cage able to be entered from the other side of the access story travels to the respective other side of the destination story, wherein the respective sides of the access and destination stories are separate from one another. Similarly, it is possible to divide an elevator cage horizontally into an upper and a lower part cage. Thus, persons who enter the lower part cage by way of a lower access story are transported to a lower destination story. Persons who enter the upper part cage at an upper access story are transported by the same elevator cage to a destination story arranged exactly one story above the lower destination story. It is thus ensured that persons are transported without disturbance by one another.